In recent years, with the improvement of people's living standards and enhancement of environmental awareness, the requirements for refrigerators have gradually changed from satisfaction with low-temperature refrigeration to the performance of keeping food fresh. For an air-cooled refrigerator, the performance of keeping food fresh largely depends on airflow circulation within storage compartments of the air-cooled refrigerator and a temperature difference between different parts within the refrigerator. If the airflow circulation within the refrigerator is reasonable, the smaller the temperature difference is, the better the refrigerator's performance of keeping food fresh is. Meanwhile, a key component to determine whether the airflow circulation within the refrigerator is reasonable is an air duct, which controls the air direction and the flow rate magnitude of the refrigerator and directly determines the refrigeration and freshness preservation effects of the refrigerator. Further, in order to optimize storage spaces, a single storage compaitment may generally be separated into a plurality of subdivided storage spaces by shelving devices such as shelves or drawers, and according to the amount of stored articles, the refrigerating capacity required for each of the storage spaces also varies. If cold air directly enters the interior of the storage compartment from a certain place of the storage compartment without control, it may cause the problem that some of the storage spaces are overcooled and some suffer from an insufficient refrigerating capacity.
At present, in the design of a wind path of the air-cooled refrigerator on the market, an evaporator is arranged within an individual accommodation chamber, the accommodation chamber of the evaporator is communicated to each storage compartment with a complex air duct system, and cold air generated by the evaporator is transported to each storage compartment with a draught fan. A control device (such as a single damper, a double damper, and an electric damper) is arranged within the air duct to control the opening and closing of the air duct in communication with each storage compartment or regulate the amount of air entering each storage compartment. However, this kind of structure is relatively complex and is inconvenient to be controlled uniformly, the costs are relatively high, and the control status is relatively single.
In addition, in the existing air-cooled refrigerator, for a multi-path air supply (for example, in a multi-door refrigerator, two temperature-changing chambers in a refrigerating chamber, and a separate ice-making chamber are provided, which requires 3-path, 4-path or 5-path air supply) structure that requires three or more wind paths, multiple dampers are required to be controlled separately, resulting in the refrigerator large in volume and complex in structure.